Quidditch, ojos grises y rosas rojas
by ChantalPotter
Summary: En una tarde basada en caerse de la escoba, Draco Malfoy decide hablar con Hermione en el campo de Quidditch, acabando así con una conversación en la que salen a la luz unas cuantas verdades que deseaban ser dichas hace mucho tiempo.


Esto lo escribí hace unos dos años, así que siento mucho si os sangran los ojos al tener que leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling, la cual, por desgracia, no soy yo.

* * *

Quidditch.

Hermione Granger odiaba el quidditch, ¿por qué razón? Simplemente porque no se le daba bien, y hoy 5 años después de la primera vez que montó en escoba seguía dándosele igual de mal. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que su pecoso y pelirrojo amigo Ron se burlara de ella al ver que ni siquiera podía hacer que la escoba volara.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Ron?- dijo enfurecida.

-Lo siento Hermione, es solo que me resulta gracioso ver como te enfadas al ver que algo te sale mal - le contestó el pelirrojo.

En ese momento Ron despegó e hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire, seguidamente bajó y se puso al lado de Hermione.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil, solo debes concentrarte y dar una pequeña patada en el suelo, como nos enseñó la señora Hooch en las clases de vuelo.

-Pero ¿es que estás ciego? ¿No has visto lo que ocurre cada vez que intento darle la jodida patada al suelo? Ya me he caído 3 veces de la escoba, y no pienso hacerlo una vez más.

-¿Sabes? Me rindo, es desesperante intentar ayudarte y que ni siquiera dejes que te dé unas cuantas lecciones. Además, eres Hermione Granger, todos sabemos que eres perfecta en todo. Si quisieras, también podrías serlo en esto.

Cuando Ron terminó de hablar se bajó de la escoba y se la puso al hombro, mientras se dirigía al castillo. La castaña se quedó mirando por donde se iba sin hacer nada, sabía que Ron tenía razón, sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

Cuando se iba a buscar a Ron para pedirle disculpas y decirle que le encantaría que le diera otra clase de vuelo, escuchó unos pasos. Antes de poder girarse una voz que arrastraba las palabras y un intenso olor a menta delataron a su nuevo acompañante.

-Vaya, vaya… Acabo de descubrir que la perfecta Hermione Granger sigue siendo incapaz de volar en escoba, igual que cuando tenía 11 años.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Malfoy? Ya estoy lo bastante irritada como para tener que hablar contigo - dijo mientras se giraba hacia él.

-Oh, vamos Granger, los dos sabemos que te encanta hablar conmigo.

-¿En serio crees eso, Malfoy? ¿Qué te ha llevado a esa conclusión? ¿El hecho de que te odio desde que teníamos 11 años o es algo más? Porque que yo sepa, nunca he mostrado los síntomas de que me encuentro a gusto en tu presencia y cuando eso pase, por favor, pégame un tiro.

-Entonces debería pegártelo ahora mismo ¿no?

Joder, el rubio oxigenado tenía razón, hablando con él se encontraba más cómoda que antes cuando estaba con Ron, esto no podía ser posible. Aunque sabía que lo era, desde hace semanas lo buscaba por los pasillos, en clases, en el gran comedor… incluso se alegraba cada vez que el rubio se acercaba para molestar a Harry o a Ron. Pero, ¿eso no es posible, verdad? Debería ser su imaginación.

-Venga Malfoy, dime que quieres de mí.

-En realidad no quiero nada para mí, sino para ti, Hermione.

¿Hermione? ¿Desde cuando Malfoy me llama por mi nombre? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Yo para él siempre he sido Granger, la sangre sucia, la novia de Weasley o la amiga de Potter, pero nunca Hermione.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre, Malfoy?

-¿Tienes que cuestionar todo lo que hago?

-Siempre lo hemos hecho, Draco, siempre hemos sido enemigos, siempre hemos competido en las clases para ver quien era el mejor, siempre nos hemos sido indiferentes, siempre nos hemos odiado y ahora estás aquí, llamándome por mi nombre sin saber todo lo que siento al escucharlo salir de tus labios.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Granger? - le preguntó el rubio, mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta que solo un palmo los separaba. Hermione intentó retroceder, pero Draco la sujetó por los hombros - Quiero que contestes.

-Siento como si el mundo se hubiera puesto a mi favor, como si los ángeles bajaran del cielo y se pusieran a cantar a mi alrededor, siento como se me eriza la piel cada vez que estás cerca y como se me acelera el corazón cada vez que te veo. Y esto no es normal, Malfoy, debería odiarte, debería odiarte con todas mis fuerzas, tú eres un hijo de mortífagos y yo una sangre sucia. Y aunque siento que te quiero, esto no es un cuento de hadas y sé que nunca podremos estar juntos.

-Espera, espera ¿has dicho que sientes que me quieres?

-Sí, Malfoy, lo he dicho y no lo pienso volver a repetir.

-Claro, sigues tan testaruda como siempre - Draco se acercó más a ella y le cogió la cara con las manos - Nada es imposible, Hermione, y podemos estar juntos, si tú quieres, claro.

-No debemos, Malfoy, y lo sabes - la castaña tenía lágrimas en los ojos - Por mucho que te quiera, tú nunca podrás corresponderme igual, eres un Malfoy, joder. Llevas toda tu vida fardando de que los Malfoy no aman a nadie, de que sois…

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¿No lo ves? Estoy aquí, contigo, intentando besarte, pero no me dejas. No todo tiene que ser pura lógica, Hermione, aunque si quieres verlo así los polos opuestos se atraen, y nosotros somos los dos seres más opuestos de este mundo.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos grises que por primera vez no parecían puro hielo, es como si se hubiera derretido. Draco Malfoy la estaba mirando con dulzura y sinceridad; y tenía razón.

-Te quiero Draco, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo he ocultado porque sé que es imposible, no es correcto, no está bien…

-Vamos, Hermione…

-Lo siento, Malfoy -dijo Hermione, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el castillo.

Draco Malfoy se sujetó a la escoba mientras miraba como la chica más lista de todo Hogwarts se alejaba de él.

Ella se giró por última vez antes de salir del campo de quidditch, lo miró por unos instantes y emprendió otra vez su camino hacia el castillo, con la mirada en el césped y los hombros hundidos sin ni siquiera imaginarse que exactamente a la medianoche de ese día llegaría una lechuza de color pardo con una preciosa carta, una dirección y una rosa roja. Al final de dicha carta sólo habrían dos iniciales, iniciales que reconocería entre mil letras entrelazadas de las formas más intrincadas posibles: DM.


End file.
